The Moment
by kcrella
Summary: What Pepper really whispered in Tony's ear that night.


**Just a one-shot about what Pepper really whispered in Tony's ear and well my interpretation of that scene. Hope you enjoy :D**

It was an exhilarating feeling, streaking through the night sky at the speed of light. I revelled in the moment; this was my job and I got to experience something most people only dreamt of. I wanted to take Pepper up here but not like the circumstances of last time. I think back to when she nearly died and then resigned. Those are bittersweet memories that remind me how different life could have been if…God forbid I didn't save her.

The choices we make in a split second define the rest of our lives. I wonder if Pepper had any regrets about not resigning in the end. I can't imagine life if she did. What about if I hadn't of kissed her? Would I have ever admitted my feelings? It isn't worth thinking about.

I am flying back to Stark Tower now. I miss Pepper so much when I am away on a mission. I just want to hear her voice or better yet see her, where no doubt she will chide me for something I forgot to do. She always forgives me though. That's what I love about Pepper; even for all my flaws she doesn't judge me. In fact, I'm going to call her right now.

"Good going this end, the rest is up to you." I say.

Her face appears on my caller ID.

"You disconnected the transmission lines. Are we off the grid?"

Observant and efficient as always, it feels good to hear Pepper's voice.

"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining, clean energy." I say somewhat excitedly. It had taken some persuasion but Pepper had finally agreed to the construction of Stark Tower. Theoretically, I could do what I wanted with my company and standing by that theory I had created my baby and couldn't wait to see her all lit up to welcome me home.

"Well presuming the Arc Reactor takes over and actually works." Pepper responds dryly.

"I assume. Light her up!"

"How does it look?" she whispers.

I pause, studying it carefully.

"Like Christmas but with more…me!"

I can almost hear her eye roll but it does look something.

"We've got to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some Press. I'm in DC tomorrow working on the zoning for the next two buildings…"

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Pepper, you're killing me. Remember, enjoy the moment?!"

She needs to work less. I keep telling her but it's always just this one last report.

"Then get in here and I will."

Now there's an offer I can't refuse. I don't reply but fly back as fast as I can.

I land on Stark Tower. It feels so good to be home.

"Sir Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line." JARVIS informs me as the robots take off my suit.

"I'm not in…I'm actually out." I say with a twitch of my lips, trying not to smirk.

"Sir, I am afraid he's insisting."

"Close the line JARVIS." I say tightly. "I've got a date."

Pepper stands in front of the Arc Reactor monitor inside the Stark Tower.

"Levels are holding steady…I think." She bites her lip as if unsure. God I love it when she does that.

"Of course they are, I was directly involved." I say walking over to her. Pepper's face lights up when she sees me and my heart…well Arc Reactor jumps/ buzzes whatever. She makes me feel like I actually deserve her.

"-which brings me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?"

She looks momentarily surprised and of course the idea has never occurred to her. Pepper is a humble, level headed person (unlike me) with no desire for power. Of course she wouldn't think of herself as a genius.

"Well, gosh, I really wouldn't know now would I?" she remarks, implying that there can only be one genius for this relationship to work. Or is that me reading too much into it?

"What do you mean? All this came from you."

It's true. Although the tower was initially my idea, everything from the layout to the interior décor was designed and organised by Pepper. She works so incredibly hard for me. I really don't deserve it. Of course she downplays her input though.

"No, all this came from that." She taps my Arc Reactor lightly.

The Tower is powered by the Arc Reactor and the technologies keeping me alive are stronger than ever…I hope. Even I am amazed by the ability of the equipment in this building. It would be stupid _not_ to include Pepper. I don't keep secrets from her anymore.

"Give yourself some credit." I say, putting my hands on her shoulders and rubbing them gently.

"Please, Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself 12% of the credit."

At that she visibly blanches and glares at me.

"12%? For my baby?"

"An argument can be made for 15." I cut in quickly.

"Well I did do all the heavy lifting literally." I say as if I should offer some sort of explanation.

"Oh."

"I lifted the heavy things and sorry but the security snafu? That was on you."

"Oooh." She drawls and I know I will probably have to sleep on the couch if I carry on…but I still do.

"My private elevator-"

"- You mean _our _elevator? She says walking over to me and pouring some champagne.

"Yeah, it was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later aren't I?

"Not gonna be that subtle."

She knows how to push every single one of my buttons.

"Tell you what; the next building is going to say Potts on the tower."

"On the lease!"

I hiss.

"Call your mum. Can you bunk over?"

"Sir, the telephone. I am afraid my protocols are being over ridden." JARVIS interrupts.

"Mr Stark, we need to talk." Agent Coulson's voice says over the line.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message." I say holding the phone up to my face.

I see Pepper grin and try to supress a laugh.

"This is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently."

I turn at the sound of the lift and Agent Coulson enters the room.

"Security breach! That's on you." I say to Pepper.

"Mr Stark."

"Phil, come in!" Pepper says warmly and gets up to greet him.

"Phil?!" I say confused. Since when is Pepper on first name terms with companies we work with?

"I can't stay."

"Uh, his first name is Agent." I pipe up.

Pepper ignores me.

"Come in, we're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay." I say, annoyed that our evening is being ruined.

"We need you to look over this as soon as possible." Coulson says handing me a file.

"I don't like being handed things." I say bluntly.

Pepper rolls her eyes and takes the file for me, smiling apologetically at Coulson. (I am not calling him Phil or even Philip for that matter.)

"Is this about the Avengers? Which I know…uh nothing about? Pepper asks.

"It was scrapped and I didn't even qualify." I say, not really caring anyway.

"I didn't know that."

Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." I huff.

"That I did know."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Says Coulson. I'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Whatever. Pepper, can I speak to you for a minute?" I say and we walk back over to the monitors.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment."

"I was having 12% of a moment…what is all of this?" Pepper looks at the screen.

I shake my head. I don't even know myself. Flashing images cloud the screen of Captain America, The Hulk, Thor and Loki, all people whom I have heard of but never met.

"You've got a lot of homework." Pepper says.

"Well what if I didn't?"

"You mean if you'd finished?"

I nod.

"Well um… let's just say we'd be having 88% of a moment right now." She whispers in my ear.

I gasp and she kisses me softly.

Even homework has its rewards.

**Thanks for reading. Leave me a review :D**


End file.
